User blog:Pof203/The Mask: Shadows and Personas
I've been wanting to do this for some time. This version of the Mask is based off the animated series. It tells of the characters' Arcana, Shadows, and Personas. Here goes. In the order when they appeared: Mitch Kellaway Weapon: Hand gun Arcana: The Hierophant Shadow: Mitch Kellaway has been chasing the Mask for three years and has never cought him. He starts to question his place as a cop trying to live up to his family's good name. But now he's become the 'bladk sheep' of the family, especially to his mother. He is a dissappiontment. This causes his Shadow to appear. His Shadow is wearing nothing but a red loaing cloth with a black pattern and matching wrist bands that reach up to his elbows. He reveals that Kellaway never wanted to be a cop in the first place. Years ago, he descovered he's a witch and was hoping to make a living off of it. But in the end, his mother got her way and pushed her son to become a cop instead. Shadow Kellaway says that his true self will never be a great cop like is father and every other male in the Kellaway line. Taking no more of it, Kellaway denies his Shadow self. Shadow Kellaway transforms into a giant evil-looking syter with black goat legs and demonic looking horns but still wearing the loaing clother and wrist bands and was now wearing gold amulet with green gems on it. ("I am a Shadow, the true self. I'm done being a cop. I want to follow my own path! And I'm not gonna let some green faced befoon stand in my way!") He attacks by charging at his target and casts poison spells on them and sometimes uses healing spells on himself. Persona: After Shadow Kellaway is deffieted, the real Kellaway walks up to his Shadow and admits that being a cop is just not for him. Why keep up a chase he know he'll never win? The Mask is no ordinary being. Though he won't quit a cop just yet, he should focus on the things that matter most to him (including witchcraft). Kellaway accepts his Shadow self. ("You are ''me and I ''am ''you. It's as simple as that.") Shadow Kellaway transforms into giant syter (though not as tall as the Shadow, but fairly tall). His goat legs were now red and had red dredlocks growing from his head and his horn were now stubby and white but still sharp. He no longer has Kellaway's face, he now has the face of a young man with a red goatee. He still wore the loaing cloth, arm bands and amulet and now has a small gold ring hanging from his ear. Mitch Kellaway has obtained the facade used to overcome life's hardships, the Persona '''Pan'. Aftermath: When Kellaway learns that the Mask has made another appearance, he decides to ignore it (just this once). He also decides to open an occult bookstore to remain focus on not just being a cop but also a witch. Max Doyle Weapon: His fat belly (works better if he's wearing body armer, like a police vest or other) Arcana: The Devil Shadow: Shadow Doyle reveals that Doyle is addictive to food just to make himself forget just how incompitant he is and that Lt. Kellaway only chose him as his partner out of pitty because none of the other cops wanted to be seen with someone so stupid and gulible as him. But Shadow Doyle says that no matter how much he stuffs his ugly face, it will never change that fact that Doyle is the worst cop in the world. Not wanting to hearn anymore, Doyle denies his Shadow self. Shadow Doyle transforms into a giant demonic-looking pig (a bit like Ganon's monster form) standing on his hine legs had four arms, each holding a table utensle (a knife, a fork, a spoon, and a glass of wine). He had Doyle's hair-do and was wearing a blood-stained bib. ("I am a Shadow, the true self. Look at you! You're all good enough to eat! Litterally!") He attacks by stomping his big hoves and absorbes the enemy's health. Persona: After Shadow Doyle is deffieted, the real Doyle admits that his Shadow self is right. Doyle doesn't know first thing about some stuff. But he realizes that he can't just stuff his face with doughnuts and coffee whenever he is told off by his suppiriors for being incompitant. He says he doesn't know anything, but he won't let that stop him from doing his job. Doyle accepts his Shadow self. ("You are me and I am ''you. That's all I'll ever know and all I need to know.") Shadow Doyle transforms into a man-size, fat and happy pink pig with only two arms, standing on his hine legs, wearing shugan armor and holding a samurai sword. Max Doyle has obtained the facade used to overcome life's hardships, the Persona '''Zhu Bajie'. Aftermath: Doyle decides that he should go easy on the snacks whenever he's feeling blue. He even decides to go to night school to learn a bit more. Agnes Peeman Weapon: Shot gun Arcana: Strength Shadow: Shadow Peeman wears a U.S. military uniform, complete with a helmet and boots. Shadow Peeman reveals that Mrs. Peeman is too cranky for her own good and that it has blown back at her a number of times (usually in the form of the Mask). She says that one of these days, her being mean to everyone will get her seriously hurt, or worse. Mrs. Peeman tries to tell her Shadow self she has too be like that or her tenents will step all over her and get away with not paying the rent. But Shadow Peeman says otherwise. She says Mrs. Peeman is only putting such an image to hide true weak side. Finally reaching her boiling point, Mrs. Peeman denies her Shadow self. Shadow Peeman transforms into a monstrious three-headed black lion, only the middle head has main with Mrs. Peeman's curlers in it. She also has red demon wings and a scorpion tail and Mrs. Peeman's slippers on her hine legs. ("I am a Shadow, the true self. Everything must go my way! And anyone who stops me will be evicted! From life!") She attacks by stinging her enemies with with her stinger and slaps with her front claws. Persona: After Shadow Peeman is deffieted, Peeman admits that maybe she is a bit hard on her tenents and at her old age, it's just not healthy. Maybe she's still hurting from when Mr. Peeman left her for another woman and is taking her fustration out on everyone. She thought she could be strong by taking charge where she thinks need her approval, but she only proved just how fragile she really is. True strength lies with the bonds with people, not controling them. Mrs. Peeman accepts her Shadow self. ("You are a part of me. Okay? You're me and I'm you.") Shadow Peeman transforms into a werelioness with only one head wearing a green female solder's dress with black high heels, hat and a military musket. Agnes Peeman has obtained the facade used to overcome life's hardships, the Persona Leona. Aftermath: When the time came to collect the rent, Mrs. Peeman found out the Stanley is late (as usual) but decides to cut him some slack and give him a few more days to get the money. Charlie Schumaker Weapon: Microphone on stand Arcana: The Lovers Shadow: After finally saving enough money, Charlie quits the bank to pursue his dream job, professional singer. He sings at the Coco Bongo. His new found fame and success has made him rich and popular and every girl wants him. But it's too much for Charlie as his fame keeps distracting him from the thing he loves, the same thing that made him famous, singing. Shadow Charlie appears. He wears only a pair of black speedos and does an 'awkard stripper dance'. He reveals that Charlie loves his fame more than singing because he didn't have it back when he was a banker. Charlie denies this saying that he does love singing. But Shadow Charlie says that's a lie, he loves the women he atracts. Sensing that Charlie doesn't believe him, Shadow Charlie decides to strip and let his 'naked truth' be shown and 'bear it all'. But before he removes the speedos, Charlie denies his Shadow self. Shadow Charlie transforms into a male version of Shadow Rise. Shadow Charlie's no long chubby like his real self and is well built, but still his body is swerling with colors. His speedos have been replaced by a black loaing cloth. He still retains Charlies hair style and his face is replaced by a satilte dish. He's hanging by his leg from a pole. ("I am a Shadow, the true self. Now I'm going show you every last inch of myself! And for our special guests in the front row, I'll give you extra special treatment. You ain't seen nothing yet!") He scans his enemies and avoids their attacks and then counterattacks. Persona: After Shadow Charlie is deffieted, Charlie admits that the fame has become to much to resist. But he doesn't want it to distract him from what he also love, singing. He knows he will be upset when that fame is gone, but music will never leave, that's why he loves it. He will try his best not to let popularity stop him from his dream. Charlie accepts his Shadow self. ("You really are ''me and I really ''am ''you.") Shadow Charlie transformes into a chubby man with wings and wearing a white toga. He has blonde hair but is bolding and is carrying a bow and arrow. Charlie Schumaker has obtained the facade used to overcome life's hardships, the Persona '''Eros'. Aftermath: Charlie gets his career back on track with his renewed passion for singing. Though many girls through themselves at his feet, he won't let the discract him from what he loves the most. Stanley Ipkiss Weapon: Fighting gloves (such as boxing gloves, metal gountles, ect.) Arcana: The Magician Shadow: Watching everything unfold from inside the Mask's head, Stanley becomes over run with jealousy and despair. Seeing how everyone is happy without him. Shadow Stanley appears and rips Stanley out of the Mask, turning them into seperet beings. Shadow Stanley reveals that Stanley believes that everyone would be better off without him. Whenever something exciting happens, he's not there, only the Mask is. When something fun happens, only the Mask has fun, while Stanley is a wall flower. The Mask is the better half while Stanley Ipkiss is nothing. The Mask gets all the attention both good and bad while Stanley gets none. And all because Stanley can't help himself and always puts on the Mask. Everyone prefures the Mask over Stanley Ipkiss. Stanley's futile exsistance has no meaning. He should just erase all exsistance of himself and leave the Mask on permenently. Stanley can't help it anymore and denise his Shadow self. Shadow Stanley transforms into a muscular man made of dark green sluge with sluge dripping down from him and a puddle of sluge around his feet. He is wearing the Mask in its wooden mundane form. ("I am a Shadow, the true self. Leave me alone! You're better off with out me! And I'm better off without you!") He absorbes physical attacks and has a poisonus touch. But elemental attacks, such as fire, ice, and lightning, seem to hurt it. Persona: After Shadow Stanley is deffieted, Stanley admits that he is jealous of the Mask. He's jealous of himself. Because he can't find confidence or courage to face his fears of rejection, conflict, being pushed around and being stepped on. But instead of looking for an easy way to his solution (like the Mask), he should have looked for his owm 'inner magic' cease to be afraid. Stanley does have friends, and not just his dog, Milo, but Charlie, Peggy, Doyle, even Kellaway and even the Mask himself are his very best friends. Stanley's life does matter. All he has to do is look inside himself. Stanley accepts his Shadow self. ("I should take it from the one person who knows me better than me. Becasue, you're me and I'm you.") Shadow Stanley transforms into a man with light brown hair. He was wearing a pair of black trousers, black boots, a white dress shirt with the collar up, a red blazer and a blue bow tie with horizontal stripes at the bottom. He also had a staff with a cresent moon on top with with a bright red ribbon tied around one end. But his most distinguished fiture was that he was wearing only the upper half of the wooden mask which was covering his eyes while revealing the lower half of his face was showing a grin. Stanley Ipkiss has obtained the facade used to overcome life's hardships, the Persona Loki. Aftermath: Stanley finally realizes that if waiting for someone to notice him doesn't work, he should go out and make them notice. Now Stanley only has one question: Why are he and the Mask still seperet beings!?! Igor and his assistant (Marie or Theodore) say that it's probably because Stanley has a Persona and no longer needs the Mask. But since Stanley has worn the Mask longer than anyone else, a connection has been formed between them allowing the Mask to have his own body that still lives on Stanley's deepest disires. When Stanley asked if that means the Mask might get a Persona of his own, Igor replide that only time will tell. Peggy Brant Weapon: Her legs (self-defenseve karate) Arcana: The Star Shadow: Peggy's constant search for the truth always gets her into trouble and always have to saved by her friends. She begins to thinks herself as weak and helpless. Shadow Peggy appears. She is dressed like a damsle in distress from a fairytale. Shadow Peggy reaveals that Peggy is indeed weak and helpless. She says it's better that Peggy should give up since she can't do anything by herself. The real Peggy says that she can do anything on her own. But Shadow Peggy says that's a lie and she should be lying to 'herself'. She needs someone big and strong to save her. She'll never find the truth because she's needs help. She's weak on her own. Not wanting to hear anymore, Peggy denies her Shadow self. Shadow Peggy transforms into giant demonic-looking deer with sharp antlers, has Peggy's hair style, one of her eyes is a camra lens and has gold arm bands on her hoves. ("I am a Shadow, the true self. I don't want to be weak anymore! And I'm gonna do it by getting rid of those who made me weak. The ones who keep saving me!") She attacks by stomping her front hoves that causes an earthquake and charges at her enemies. Persona: After Shadow Peggy is deffieted, Peggy admits that she does need saving from time to time. But she wants to be stronger so they wouldn't have to. That's why she took up karate. Although, if it wans't for her being saved all the time, she never would have had friends (especally Stanley). Peggy accepts her Shadow self. ("I'm sorry. You are me and I am you. I should have relized that sooner.") Shadow Peggy transforms into woman dressed like a huntress holding spear. She also has red hair tied in a pony tail with a headress with antlers on it and gold arm bands. Peggy Brant has obtained the facade used to overcome life's hardships, the Persona Diana. Aftermath: Peggy still wants stay a reporter. The truth is out there and she still wants to find it. But next time, she'll try to help herself as well as her friends just as they will help her. She won't give up on the search. She just has to have hope. The Mask Weapon: Various mallets (croquet mallets, rubber mallets, meat pounders, ect.) Arcana: The Chariot Shadow: Stanley's deepest disires are wearing thin. For the Mask, that's bad, he needs those disires to live. Shadow Mask appears. He reveals that the Mask cannot live on his own, he always have to live off another like a parasite. The Mask tries to use his powers to make his Shadow self stop, but nothing's working. Shadow Mask says that without someone's face to lach on to, he's slowly returning to his mundane mask form until another unfortunet soul find find it and put it on and the cycle starts all over again. The Mask can't do a thing by himself, just as his creator intended. Shadow Mask also says that the Mask is just a tool in the God of Mischief's plan to cause chaos in the world. He wasn't born to have fun, he was born to destroy and cause missery wherever he goes. He also points out that the only reason why the others have Personas is because of him. He's a troublemaker. Better yet, trouble itself. Finally reach his break point, the Mask denise his Shadow self. Shadow Mask transforms into a giant green snake with yellow spots and has the Mask's head that red eyes, fangs and a blue forked tounge. ("I am a Shadow, the true self. How about I have some fun before I go? I know! I'll have fun with you?") He attacks by whipping his tail at his enemies and also tries to bite them with his venemous fangs. Persona: After Shadow Mask is deffieted, the Mask does addmit that life is no longer fun without Stanley to kick around. But now the Mask is his own person, he doesn't have to do that anymore (he pretty much sealed the deal when he finally gave Stanley that awaited weggie). He can find his own fun from now on, weather it's with anyone or not. The Mask accepts his Shadow self. ("You are me and I am you after all.") Shadow Mask transforms into a male naga with the bottom of a black snake and the upper half of a young man with fairly pale skin, forest green hair that was tied in a pony tail, and teal eyes that were behind a pair of glasses. He is also wearing a white dress shirt under a dark blue jacket and thin red ribbon for a bow tie. He was also smiling a lot as if he's happy to be the Mask's Persona. The Mask has obtained the facade used to overcome life's hardships, the Persona Jormungandr. Aftermath: The Mask is now offically his own person. He even got all of powers back. With that, the Mask decides to move out of Stanley's and Milo's appartment. When he learned that manager of the Coco Bongo quits his job because of Charlie's new adittude, the Mask takes over as the new manager which made the club even more popular. Social Links coming soon... I based Loki's and Jormungandr's appearances on their appearnce in Mythical Detective Loki Rangnarok, so don't judge me too hard. P.S. Forgive me if I misspelled anything or got something else wrong. Category:Blog posts